


tell me where it hurts.

by animaAdministrator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, feat. Aggressively Supportive Lea and "the phantom of the opera is heeeeere inside my mind" Isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaAdministrator/pseuds/animaAdministrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Yen Sid made the appropriate celebratory noises, and Sora was just as excitable as Lea expected. But it was obvious to anyone with eyes that those sentiments didn’t come from the heart. Out of consideration for the one they actually liked, they allowed Isa to stay — but they certainly didn’t have to be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me where it hurts.

No one had really taken Isa’s return very well, Isa included.

He’d been overjoyed at first — both of them had been, a glorious celebration of the sort of happiness they’d been starved of for too long. Lea expected to drag his old friend back to Yen Sid’s castle to be met with smiles and cheers — from Sora at least, bless his too-trusting heart. As it turned out, that was exactly what they got… on the outside. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Yen Sid made the appropriate celebratory noises, and Sora was just as excitable as Lea expected.

But it was obvious to anyone with eyes that those sentiments didn’t come from the heart. Out of consideration for the one they actually liked, they allowed Isa to stay — but they certainly didn’t have to be  _happy_ about it.

The blue-haired man in question was met with uncomfortable side-glances wherever he went. Lea refused to believe that his old friend was anything but completely trustworthy, and the other Keybearers only went along with it because none of them wanted to be the one to tell Lea that he was literally dragging around a Darkened time bomb.

Isa had gotten the message very quickly, and true to nature, he immediately jumped on the bandwagon.

“You’re  _not_ leaving,” Lea snapped, for quite possibly the tenth time that evening. “I mean, sure, Saïx was… kind of an asshole. But you know what? Axel was also kind of an asshole, and you don’t see me jumping ship!”

“You’re a Keybearer,” Isa replied drily, eyes not moving from a distant point somewhere out the window. “Keyblades don’t exactly drop from the sky anymore. The fact that you can even summon that thing —  _if only barely_ ,” he added before Lea could protest, “is proof enough of your worthiness. But me?” —Isa took a deep breath, detecting that his frustration was beginning to get out of hand. (One would think he’d be better at controlling that emotion specifically, since it was the only one he really felt for ten years.) “…My circumstances are different than yours.”

“What, because I’ve got some big dumb magic key and you don’t?” Lea couldn’t help but laugh. “That may actually be the most pathetic excuse I’ve  _ever_ heard. That’s a major accomplishment, Isa, you should be proud.”

“I can’t contain my elation.” Perfect deadpan.

“Anyway, like I said, it doesn’t matter. You don’t need to be a Keybearer to belong here.”

For the first time in the entire conversation, Isa ripped his gaze from the retreating sun, and put his head in his hands. 

“Lea,  _please_ ,” he said; it came out far more vulnerable than he’d intended. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. You know exactly why I can’t stay here.”

There was a long, long pause.

Xehanort. He’d sunken his wrinkled old hands into Isa’s brain, and for a long time, he was rooted there. 

He could lapse back into being a vessel at any time. 

Not even Lea could deny that one, so he didn’t try to.

Instead, he wrapped his hands around Isa’s arm, and pulled the other up. Grudgingly, the blue-haired man allowed himself to be straightened into a standing position, both hands in Lea’s tight grip.

Belatedly, Isa realized that Lea was looking directly at him.

“I don’t care.”

“Um, what—”

“I don’t  _care_!” Lea’s hands squeezed ever tighter around Isa’s, and that was enough to catch the former Diviner off guard.

“I don’t  _care_ if Yen Sid trusts you or not. I don’t  _care_ if you might be trouble. I don’t  _care_ if you invite  _the end of the worlds as we know them_!” The redhead’s voice was steadily rising in volume and intensity. “Because, you know what?  _To hell with that. Y_ ou deserve so much better than to just spend the rest of your life hiding! You’re  _so important_ , Isa! You don’t think that’s true, but it is! You’re so important to me and— I love you more than I can even say right now, and— and—”

Lea’s mouth was moving — quite frantically, in fact — like he was trying to get past the second  _and_ , but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t happening.

With dawning terror, Isa realized that the man in front of him was crying. And then he realized that  _he_ was crying, and by that point they were both really just fucked.

Lea pulled him into a hug, his lithe but powerful arms forcing the larger man into an embrace— and Isa decided that he didn’t really want to pull away.

“You’re not going  _anyplace_ ,” Lea told him, voice shaking. “‘Cause I won’t let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a song prompt for tumblr user 8-bit-ginger. the song was 'tell me where it hurts' by garbage.


End file.
